Collapsed
by Yumi2
Summary: Yumi runs away. But when Ulrich finds her, is there something wrong? Or is she just going threw tough times?
1. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Yumi sat in her bed sulking in her room, holding her knees close to her chest. Her stomach was flipping all over the place as if she was almost about to puke.

Horrid thoughts played over and over in her head as if she had fallen asleep to the same nightmare every night. Memories of Sissy and Ulrich again continued to pop up insider her head no matter how hard so tried to fight them off.

Lately nobody could see the hurt in her eyes when she looked at them except her friend Odd. He noticed how she wouldn't talk to the gang as much. How she was avoiding Ulrich for the past three weeks. How her grades had been slipping.

Hot tears steamed from Yumi's eyes.

'How could he do that to me?' She continued to ask herself.

Inside she felt hatred towards one pitiful boy that she loved so much, and yet he could easily break her apart. She had never felt so vulnerable…so weak.

Every thought she had included the boy she loved. Ulrich Stern. Sadly she knew he would never return those feelings.

Yumi scooted off to the side of her bed, and nearly tripped over herself as she stood to her feet and scurried over to her desk and rummaged through her drawers.

In one hand she grabbed a pen and in the other she held a piece of paper.

She wiped the wetness from her face a began to write.

"Dear My Closest Friends," she wrote so hard she almost ripped through the paper. In the process of writing she tried wiping away a single tear drop that had escaped from her face.

When she finished she folded it perfectly and laid it down on the center of her desk.

Vibrating in her pocket, she took out her phone and noticed Ulrich was calling her. She quickly hit the ignore button on her phone.

Yumi opened the door to her dorm room, shut it behind her, and proceeded on her way.

---

With Ulrich

---

Ulrich slammed Jeremie's dorm room door shut and threw himself down on the bed next to Aelita and Odd.

Jeremie turned around in his computer chair to face Ulrich.

"What's sup?" He questioned already knowing the answer.

"I'll tell you what's up. Yumi is ignoring me everyday. She continues to ignore all my calls, and when I see her in the hall and try to ask her what's wrong she makes up an excuse like she has to go. Damn women." Ulrich sighed in frustration.

"Seriously… what is her problem?"

Everyone's eyes looked in other directions.

"Wait…you guys know?" Ulrich asked angrily. His face turned red with anger when no one answered. "What the hell!!! And you didn't bother to tell me…?"

"She saw you and Sissy making out, and she's pissed…" Odd blurted out so fast it was almost hard to understand.

Ulrich's mouth formed into the shape of an O. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I didn't mean….She made me…" He tried to explain. "Aelita look you're a girl…"

"No, really? You just noticed?" She scowled.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "What I mean is, can you please go and tell her I am really sorry and just to let me explain. She won't let me talk to her."

"Fine, let's go see her then." Aelita flopped off the bed and trailed to the door.

The group quickly left Jeremie's room and headed to talk to Yumi.

Aelita softly knocked on Yumi's door once they reached it.

"Yumi?" Aelita said loud enough so her voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

There was no reply.

"Yumi, I know you are in there!"

Ulrich sighed and pretended to bang his head on the wall.

"You see what I mean?"

Aelita opened turned the door knob surprised to see it was unlocked and swung the door open.

"She's not even in here!" Odd said.

Ulrich mumbled.

"She's probably in study hall or something. Let's check there." Jeremie explained.

"No…" Aelita said. "Look." She picked up a picked up a letter on the desk.

Her eyes ran across the page until she couldn't read anymore.

"She's gone…she left…"

"Wait what…"

Aelita shoved the paper towards Ulrich.

Ulrich read what it said.

"Ulrich it's gonna be okay, she'll come back or well find her…" Odd laid a hand on his buddy's shoulder.

Ulrich crumbled the paper and threw it to the floor and pushed Odd's hand off.

"Leave me alone."

Ulrich ran out of the room.

Odd ran to chase after him but was stopped by an arm.

"Don't Odd, he needs to be alone for a bit, I don't think we could say anything to change how he's feeling."

"Where is Yumi? Is she even going to come back? You can't possibly tell me she's run away, how is Ulrich supposed to take this?"

"I don't know Odd." Aelita sighed.

"We have to look for her." Odd demanded. "I cant sit back and watch this. Somebody go find Ulrich. I know he loves her, and we need him."

* * *

**I know stupid, but hey you try and think up stories it's hard. But still please review, it is going to change a lot in the next chapter, that is if you want to see it. But review anyways. It's not that bad in the next chappy. Ta Ta for now.**

**Yumi2**


	2. Somethings wrong

**I didn't know it was a good story. It kind of seemed stupid to me but that's just my opinion. I am a bad story maker. But if you want more than her it is. The next chappy. But before I start he is a little 411 on it. This will most likely be the same in all my other stories but here it is anyways…**

**Yumi-16  
Ulrich-16  
Odd-16  
Jeremie-16  
Aelita-16  
Same goes for all the other people.**

  
**Chapter 1**

With Yumi  
  
Yumi walked threw the forest as it started to darken from the sun down.  
She started to think if she should turn back, but she was determined to get as far as she could from the school.

She didn't take anytime off from her walking. Before she knew it she wasn't walking anymore, she was running.

She had paused her feet when she came across a small house. It was very familiar to her. She couldn't quite put her tong on it until she noticed it was the Hermitage.

**Yumi's POV**

The place gave me the creeps but I did not want to stop now. I remembered the first time we came upon this house. It had always creeped me out from the beginning. It was the cause of bad things for the group. It had been the thing that Aelita was lead to with all her visions, it had been what had locked Ulrich and I in a boiler room, and Odd had nearly drowned in front of the house before.

I started to get that weird feeling again, the one that kept telling me to turn back. But me thoughts and feelings were tested when I herd a voice calling my name.

"Yumi. Yumi. Where are you?" I herd it call from a far distance.

I wasn't taking the chance. I ran into up to the house. I was now standing on the door mat.

I sighed and turned the handle and entered the home.

Closing the door behind me, I looked around. It was still creepier than ever, plus darker and weirder.

I walked up the dusty staircase, hearing a creaking sound as I made each step.

I turned the corner and was now in a small room. There was nothing much to it. Just a small bed, a dresser and a desk, but it was hard to make out if there was anything else because of the darkness.

I sat on the bed, and was surprised a little when the mat sank in very far when I sat down.

I had gotten very little sleep these past few days and my eyes started to relax.

I enjoyed the peacefulness of the silence, until I herd a floor board creak just outside the room.

My eyes shot open and I jumped up quickly.

I moved back into the hallway and glanced around. There was no one there.

I herd another creak behind me.

I moved swiftly, but still behind me I saw nothing.

"…Hello?" I called aloud.

This time I could tell it was down stairs. I sprinted down the stairs and into another hallway. Which lead me to another door.

I could have swore that there was someone in there when I herd another sound.

"…If this is a joke. It isn't funny!" I yelled as I gradually opened the door.

I saw there was still nothing in the room. Nothing at all. Not even a single closet or item. Just empty.

"This place gives me the creeps." I thought out loud.

I was about to leave when the door slammed shut. I was panicking and I started yanking on the door knob.

It was locked for sure.

I kicked the door as hard as I could but even for me it wasn't hard enough to knock it down.

I herd another call of my name but it sounded as if were too far away for them to hear me.

"Please! Someone! Help!" I screamed.

Pounding on the door I herd someone talking to me.

Paused in my foot steps I listened.

"_Don't tell me you're scared." _The voice said.

"Who are you? And what do you want!" I demanded.

I looked around but I still couldn't see anyone, yet I could still hear the voice.

"_It's okay I won't let anything happen to you."_ The voice said and made an evil laugh.

'What the heck! Won't let anything happen to me! Yeah right! I need to get out of here! IM TO YOUNG TO DIE! ' I though.

I yanked the door knob and kicked more but nothing happened except for me losing all my energy.

"_I am not going to harm you…yet." The voice said_

"What the heck do you mean NOT YET!"

"What do you want!"

"_I need you and that is what I am going to get no matter what it takes"_

The first thing that came to mind was, I am for sure going to die.

I wasn't going to die this way.

I kicked down the door and I was about to run for it until I found myself hurdled up in a ball, grasping my head, and screaming from the aching pain.

**Ulrich's POV**

I was still screaming Yumi's name when I was searching for her in the room.

"Yumi! Yumi!' I screamed.

All I herd was silence until I herd a loud pitched scream.

'Oh my gosh. Yumi."

I wandered around in search for where the voice was coming from.

My ears ended up leading me to the hermitage.

I kicked the front door open and still searched for the direction to go in.

I was lead up to the stairs, where I came to the sight of Yumi screaming on the floor, her hands holding her head, to which appeared to be as hard as she could.

"Yumi!" I yelled and ran over and bent down to her level to see if she was ok.

She still couldn't stop screaming, so I decided to calm her down.

"Shhh. Yumi, it's gonna be okay."

I said pulling strains of her hair out of her face.

He face was rosy and all sweaty and she didn't look so well either.

"Yumi, please. Tell me what happened." I said. But soon after she passed out in my arms.

Dorothy was not at school at this time of night so I would have to get the others and carry her back to mine and Odd's room.

**Yumi's POV**

My eyes squinted open and for a minute I didn't know where I was. When my eyes focused I realized I was in someone's room. I went to lift up my head.

"Oww! My head hurts really badly." I said rubbing the back of my head.

I saw Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie in the same room as me.

Aelita rushed over to me as quickly as her body could take her. " Yumi are you alright?" She asked.

" Yeah." Odd said. "Are you alright? What happened? Why did you leave? And you think I'm still cool right?" Odd said gasping for air. He wanted to know everything.

"Umm…" was all I could say, still trying to remember the night before.

"What time is it anyways?" I asked.

"You slept for awhile. It is just now Lunch so we thought we would check up on you." Ulrich said finally decided to come into the conversation.

"Oh, okay." I said, still trying to search for the right words to say.

"You guys, we need to get to our next class, we can come check up and see Yumi later." Jeremie said.

"Okay Jer, see ya later." I said letting them leave out of the door.

To tired to get up, I remained in Odd and Ulrich's dorm.

About a half an hour later I was bored with just sitting there so I decided it was time to get up.

I stood up and looked around the room for a moment. I noticed Ulrich's winning soccer trophies.

I felt kind of bad for him. Knowing this was the only thing that could make his parents happy. Soccer. That's all. Everything he did always made me fell happy. That's because he was always special to me, no matter what he did.

I picked it up and looked at it admiring how hard he always worked to get one of these.

I was about to set it down back on the shelf when I realized I had just barely missed it.

If I broke it Ulrich would never forgive me.

"NOO!" I yelled.

But it was too late. I closed my eyes waiting for the sound of the crash but it never came. I open my eyes and almost had a heart attack when I saw what was happening.

The trophy was just floating above the group. I was the one doing it.

All I could say was, "Oh, my, gosh!"

What I had realized was I had telekinesis. And I was using it.

Just Like I did in Lyoko.

**Okay, was it that bad. Please tell me if it was good or bad. I need to know what I have been typing. So please tell me if you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This chapter was…**

**Okay, the first was better**

**What the heck were you thinking!**

**Good**

**Awesome!**

**Yumi2**


	3. Leading to a Clue

**Chapter 3:**

**Yumi's POV**

I panicked and I didn't know what to do. 'Go the others? Go to the nurse? No that would just give me a one way ticket to the hospital, then to the government for testing? When did this happen? Okay think. I didn't remember anything XANA attacks that we had lately. Nothing different had happened the past few days.'

'Except… Yesterday. Okay, think about what happened. You went the room.'

Everything after that to me was a blur. All I remembered was flashes of things but they wouldn't reassemble together.

Maybe I am sleeping. I pinched myself.

"Owww." Obviously it didn't work.

Then I remembered a glimpse of the Hermitage. 'Maybe that's where I needed to go to find out everything I needed to know.'

'Then everything would go back to normal right. Right?'

It was either stay and be sent off to be tested by scientist, or go and fix it before it got worse.

I did have time for this and I knew it. I had to get the hermitage fast before my life was ruined forever.

I left out of the room and I would have locked the door behind me but I didn't have the key. I walked, actually mostly ran down the hallways then down to the school grounds. And tried my best to sneak around the corners not wanting to be caught by Jim.

I ran sprinted through the woods until I came across the house that held all the answers. I didn't know what exactly to expect but I couldn't just stand her all day. So I ran into the hermitage and looked around for any clues.

I followed everything I could possibly remember but it was very little.

Everything that I could remember lead me strait to an empty room with absolutely nothing in it.

'This is a total waste of time, Jeremie would give me more answers than this.'

I attempted to walk out and leave but the floor board of the room creaked loudly as I did. Which caused me to look down and notice a piece of fabric from my black outfit I wore the last time I was here, was stuck to the floor bored.

I went to pull the piece out and saw the floor board was lose so I pulled once more and the whole thing popped out. I figured there would be flooring underneath but when I looked down at the missing floor board spot, there was darkness under it, and there appeared to be something down in there.

I hoped down inside the space and saw of what appeared to be a small room. Exploring seemed to be my best thought but I had tripped over many things because of the darkness.

I happened to find a small candle with matches, that could produce enough light long enough for me to find a light switch. When the light came on it was easier to see the room. There was a small bed, a desk and the wooded wall was covered with many drawn pictures. There was one of a family drawn in crayon, which looked as to be two parents, and two young kids, one boy and one girl.

This probably was a room that belonged to a little boy. But why was it all the way down here? I glanced back at the desk. Maybe I would be able to find out more information about the Hermitage, or better, me?

I sat down in the chair and started going through the desk. There wasn't very much things accept more useless papers. I opened up the top drawers but there still wasn't anything, but a blue book. Which just so happened to be a diary. I opened it to about the middle of the book.

The page read…

_June 30_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I discovered something wonderful. Ever since my family decided to move into this old house because of my Uncle's disappearance, we got the deed and I hated staying here. But my family said we would only be here for a while, so there was no use in getting settled. My family was always ignoring me these days anyways so it wouldn't have been a problem if I explored the house for a little bit. I came across this cool underground room and even better I found this secret tunnel. But the best part was it lead into these sewage places which all lead up to this old factory. Inside, I found these really weird things, like computers and other weird things I didn't quite understand yet. But I have a funny feeling it had to do with my Uncle Franz Hopper, and his daughter. But I happened to swipe this instruction book and I think I am going to try it out tomorrow and see what it can do. I bet it's something great!_

Obviously this person knew about Lyoko, and was somehow related to Franz Hopper. How far did they get with Lyoko?

I tried turning the next page to find the next entry but there was nothing but blank pages, meaning that must have been there last time writing in this. There had to be the name of the person somewhere in this.

Flipping threw the pages I tried to find a name but it was useless.

"Here we go." I said aloud. Checking one page that was sure to give me the answers I needed.

But I was interrupted when a XANA ghost appeared out of the light bulb above me

* * *

"Guys XANA has launched another attack!" Jeremie said at there lunch break as he looked down at his lab top. 

"We have to get to the factory now." He said

"Now!" Odd complained. "Can't XANA ever wait until we finish a meal?"

The group got up in a hurry to go to the factory.

"Wait! Yumi! She's still in mine and Odd's room." Ulrich said. Ulrich ran heading towards his room the others trailing behind.

Ulrich bust open the door only to find it empty.

Odd finally caught up trying to catch is breath, also noticing no Yumi. Jeremie and Aelita came behind.

"Yumi's gone." Odd reported. "Do you think it has anything to do with XANA?" Aelita asked.

"I can't think of a place she could have gone beside the factory." Jeremie stated. The all thought hard for a moment.

"I think I have an idea." Ulrich said running in the direction of the Hermitage.

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

The ghost started to form in what seemed to be a boy. When it was finish, standing in front of me was a boy, about my age, with brown hair kind of like Ulrich's and had really dark eyes. If there had ever been a good time to leave, it was now. But there would be no way to get out, I dropped down the first time, I would not be able to just fly up there. Plus there was no door down here. I wanted to leave really bad now.

"Please Yumi, there is no need to be scared." The person said. "I'm not scar… wait, how do you know my name?" "I know a lot more than you think I do" he said.

"Try me." I said.

"I know, about what is happing to you." He said. "Y..y..you do?" I stuttered. "No you don't! I haven't told anyone. Plus I just found out for myself, you don't know anything about me!" I said.

"Please, I know more than you think." Just then I noticed a small window. Maybe I would fit inside of it? I slowly walked towards it as he continued to talk.

"I know about everything, your grades slipping, your parents...Ulrich."

I stopped. "What do you know about Ulrich?" I asked. "I know about him and Sissy. They make a perfect couple don't they? They're both happy, everyone is happy."

I tried my best, but tears slipped down my cheek.

"That is everyone but you. And when your friends find out what is wrong with you there not even going to want to take a step near you, and when they can't find a cure, with Lyoko for you, they're going to give up on you. That's why I am here. I can help you, I can understand what you are feeling, I can make the pain go away."

"You're wrong! My friends would never do that to me! I know them better than you! How do you know about Lyoko anyways!" Losing my temper, the room started to shake and the light broke and the room darkened.

"You can't control yourself, and if people find out, people are going to want to get rid of you. Take my hand I will make everything right. I can help you." He held his hand out.

"Take your hand? I don't even know you." Then I glanced at his shirt seeing a familiar sign. The sign that said… XANA.

* * *

Ulrich ran to the Hermitage, taking no time to stop. He opened the door and ran in as fast as he could. "Yumi!" He yelled.

* * *

Yumi's POV 

I herd someone call my name. Should I leave and live with my mistake, or stay and fix the problem.

"You have to make a choice now." XANA said. I looked at the palm held out before me. Could he really take all the pain away? Could he help? But the real question was, is it a decision I was willing to make?

Ulrich ran as fast as he could, to the same room he had found Yumi in front of last time. He ran up the stairs and into the room to find it still empty but a space in the floor board. But that's when he realized it was too late. To find Yumi laid on the floor down there. He hoped down and kneeled down. He listened carefully and tried to find a pulse. But there was nothing, she wasn't even breathing.

* * *

**Okay this was probably the hardest and the suckiest chapter i have wrote yet. So don't flame me! This is what happens when people dont give me ideas. So when you review, the person who gives me the best idea for chapter 4 I will dedicate the next chapter to. So review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Yumi2**


	4. Friends? Come again?

**Okay, here is my next chapter. It's kind of sad, but I got one done. So read and review, because I will update sooner.**

**Chapter 4:**

**With Yumi**

Yumi eyes glistened with water as she looked into the face of the boy that stood before her. Where she was she did not know, but it seemed oddly familiar to her. Her eyes scanned the area around her, when she noticed the weird structure of the place. The same one that reminded her of a place in Lyoko. The place that was called Carthage.

The boy grabbed her hand causing shivers shot through her spine from his ice cold feeling. He looked about the size to be her age. But he might have been a little older than that.

Xana looked at her tear-streaked face and spoke into her ear softly. "Your still thinking about him aren't you?" he asked.

"Aren't they going to notice I'm gone?" She questioned. "They eventually will." He answered. "But I left them with a polymorphic clone, just to make it a little fun. It should wake up in a couple of minutes."

Xana looked her straight in the eye and asked her "Do you want to forget everything? Make all the pain, all the bad memories go away? I can do it, I can make you forget them."

She turned away not willing to face him. She thought for a minute and turned around.

"Everything?"

"Everything. But only if you wish. But if I may say something, people can hurt you, they find know what you feel and they can use it against you, they tell your secrets and they find they worse in you, and those are just your friends." He said trying his best to con her.

"You can leave them. Just take my hand."

Yumi hesitated for a minute then reached her hand out. She slipped her hand slowly into his and hopped for the best.

A bright light engulfed around their hands and many thoughts and "memories" passed through her head.

_I hate you_

_I'm sorry but I don't love you_

_You're just getting in the way of our fighting in Lyoko_

_Stupid Goth girl_

_Good thing Ulrich is dating Sissy now_

These thoughts hurt her, but what was the worst part was these were the voices of not just anybody, they people that were supposed to be her friends.

Her eyes opened again and she realized where she still was.

"There still there. I can still remember who they are. I don't want to anymore! Cant they just go away!"

"They can't go away just like that. Not even I hold that kind of power."

Yumi sighed angry that her thoughts of her _friends_ where still there. When an idea hit her.

"Do I?" She asked. "Do you what?"

"Do I hold that kind of power? Do I hold it?"

"You do. But you aren't ready for that, you can't control yourself and you don't know how much you can fight." Xana answered.

"Can you teach me?" she asked.

Xana knew his plan had worked. He was able to replace her thoughts of her friends with ones that where horrid. She wanted to get rid of them.

"I can." He said. "I can teach you everything and give you a lot of power. But after that there is much I can do. There is something standing in our way that needs to be destroyed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your friends…" He said. "But the real question is, are you up to it?"

She remembered all the pain her friends, family and other people in her life had caused her.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Yes."

**hksgjfdjghrdkghrsk;fkas;kghsf;jhl;sjhjsjhl;fsj;hjfs;jhlfjashjafohjoasdjhfajhl;fsjl;hajhja**

A big white light engulfed them as time itself was set back.

Ulrich found himself at lunch eating his food. Once he realized he was set back in time the first thing that came to his mind was Yumi.

Odd, Jeremie and Aelita had also just came back to reality, after their return to the past, after they had discovered that XANA had once again tricked them and left them not with the real Yumi, but with a clone.

"YUMI!" Ulrich yelled leaping up from the table. "Did she return to the past also!"

The rest of the gang jumped up and ran to Ulrich and Odd's dorm, hoping she was still with them.

After running all the way up to the second floor, **(A/N I don't know where the boys are, all I know is the girls are upstairs, so its possible they have a third floor…anyways back to the story.)** they finally reached the room and Ulrich took no time to pause in front of it.

Ulrich swung the door open and looked for any trace of Yumi. But he didn't find one, until he looked at the bed and saw a lump laying in it.

Ulrich, with much hope, pulled the blanket up, expecting to find Yumi there. His small smile fell when he instead saw Kiwi laid down in the bed.

The others stayed behind Ulrich but kept their distance, knowing Ulrich would take it the hardest. Aelita rapped herself around Jeremie and started to cry in his shoulder.

They all knew she wasn't with them anymore. But there was one question that ran through all their mines.

_If Yumi wasn't with them, where was she?_

_**hdaothahgiadhytueoasgfs;grjsklaj;gjras;gjkflasd;jgafj;j;asljfgdjaasjgsajlgjs;agj**_

**Okay, it's done. It's kind of short, but I realized if I make them short then I can update sooner. Sorry it had to be so sad, but it was something I had to add. I already started the next chapter so as soon as I get at least um…11 reviews I will update. Please read and review…if you want more…**

**Oh and I'm thinking of bringing someone knew into the story for someone that needs to be in another chapter so you can choose…**

**The person should be a boy**

**The person should be a girl**

**Read and Review**

**-Yumi2**

**-P.S. There was no point of the weird dividers.**


	5. Am i ready yet?

**Chapter 5**

**Ulrich's POV**

It's been about 12 months since Yumi has been gone. Or in other words one full year. Yumi's parents took it pretty hard when they were called down to the school to have Mr. Delemas tell them that there daughter was gone and they had no sign of where she went. Poor Hiroki wouldn't stop crying.

For our group, the people who took it the hardest, we have just started to get over it. Jeremie and Aelita have been doing well, and have been going on a lot of dates lately.

Odd and Sam got back together once she moved back to Kadic and they started dating. As for me, nothing.

The others have tried to convince me that its time to move on but I haven't been able to. I tried going out with Emily once, but it just didn't work out. I felt like I had been cheating on Yumi. But Odd tells me she would want me to move on. But I hate it when he says that. That's what people say when someone passes on. SHES NOT DEAD! At least I don't think she is. I just think there is a better possibility that she is still out there. If she is, I only hope with my deepest desires that she will return soon. I don't know how much longer I can take it.

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

I did a backward flip and stepped over just barley missing the laser of a block that's aim was directly aimed for me. I hide behind a tree in the forest region and waited for my best chance to strike.

I herd clicking sounds from right behind me, I removed myself from my hiding place as I sprinted ahead and did a cartwheel forward and aimed my fan at one of the blocks and it hit it perfectly making it explode within the second.

I scanned the area. Two more blocks, five crabs, three kankerlots and five hornets.

"Easy as Pie."

I couched in position as the hornets flew down and hovered aside me ready to strike. For a minute it was silent until a swarm of lasers shot, targeted in my direction. Before I had they had the chance to reach me I spread out my arms in front of me and pulled them out to my sides so I was now standing in a T.

My sweaty hands started to tremble but I keep them flat and in place. I listened carefully and tried to let my ears see for me. My body started to feel light weighted as I tried to keep a focus on my inner energy.

"Wait for it." I whispered started to get impatient but knowing it wasn't time.

"Right…Now!"

A bright white light appeared as I started to feel pressure in my hands. I didn't really know if what I wanted to happen happened but I decided to just went with it. A barrier just like a regular guardian surrounded me, but instead of staying in its position it kept moving, capturing any creature in its path.

When the light…bubble….or what ever I thought it looked like disappeared, every XANA creature was gone.

"Yes! I did a force field…I think."

"You did well. I thought you could have done better but you mastered your last skill so I guess you did very well." I turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, I thought I did very well also." XANA smiled.

"Do you think I am ready now?" I asked, for which seemed to be the millionth time. He frowned. Then his faucal expression disappeared. "Only on one condition…"

"Okay…"

"You use everything I taught you." I nodded. "Of course." "But that's not it. You must promise me, no matter what, you won't hold back, and you won't let them get to you."

"Make me proud apprentice. I'm putting all my power in your hands. With the stuff you can do, you can free me permanently."

I slowly nodded knowing that this wasn't something that I could mess up. It was something that for once, I was important, and I was the only one that mattered. I needed to prove me power, and no one could get in the way of that. Not the gang, my parents, and definitely not Ulrich.

"I won't mess this up. I will make you proud. Not matter what the consequences are…"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. But I really wanted to update. My Birthday was Tuesday. If it wasn't I probably would have updated earlier, but yeah. Read and review! So I will update sooner!**


End file.
